I'm Not A Toy
by Tortugas-and-Lovi
Summary: America and Canda get in a fight over who Fem! Canada "belongs" to, and Fem! Canada gets fed up with it. But how far will she go to show them that they don't own her? Gakuen, human names used. AmericaXFem! Canada, CanadaXFem! Canada, PrussiaXFem! Canada. Heterosexual pairings.


**Hello, my loves! Here's my latest story, yet another one with Fem! Canada at the center...**

* * *

Matthew yawned, opening his eyes reluctantly. _Saturday,_ he thought, _Finally, I can have Meg all to myself for a day._ He smiled happily down at the sleeping form of his twin, stroking her spun-gold hair tenderly. Meg's violet orbs fluttered open, full of tenderness and joy as she gazed back into his. "Bon matin, cheri," she murmured, cuddling closer to him. She too was glad to have a day alone with her brother. They never seemed to get much time alone anymore, they were either at school or doing homework or with their other siblings, Alfred and Amelia. Meg nestled her head under Matthew's chin, kissing his neck softly. He blushed, wrapping his arms around the pepsi and holding her adoringly. "Meg... Do you like Al better than me?" he blurted out, the boy's usually pale cheeks bright red.

He had had a growing fear that his sister was beginning to like their older brother more than him. Whenever the two were visiting with their siblings, she always seemed so eager to spend time with Alfred, and although Matthew hated to admit it, he was steadily becoming more and more jealous of him. Meg's eyes widened at his query, her cheeks turning an even darker red than his. "Qu-Que voulez-vous dire?!" she exclaimed, pulling back so she could stare at him with incredulity. "I don't like either one of you more!" she said, not understanding why Matthew was feeling so insecure about his standing with her. She loved her brother as if they were one and the same, and, being twins, they sort of were.

Matthew looked down, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself. "Je suis désolé," he murmured, shrinking back from her. Meg shook her head vigorously, biting back a sob. She buried her face in her frère's shirt, her shoulders shaking. She hated to think that she had made him upset. Matthew held her, wishing he had not mentioned anything. He wished he could make Meg happy again. Whenever she was sad he felt like the whole world should be sad too. Matthew stroked her hair gently, wiping her tears away. "Don't be sad, please?' he whispered, tilting her chin up and pressing his lips to hers. Meg's blush returned and she wrapped her arms shyly around his neck, the curve of her body fitting perfectly against his.

"YO, the hero is here!" Alfred yelled, bursting into the twins' room. Meg broke the kiss quickly, her cheeks almost as red as their Canadian flag bedspread. Matthew's were as well, but much more so from anger than from embarrassment.

"Va te faire foutre," he said to Alfred rudely before grabbing Meg by the shoulders and smashing their lips together. He wanted to make sure that the cocky American boy knew that Meg belonged to him. He deepened the kiss, feeling her begin to relax into his embrace as her initial surprise wore off. She had a hard time resisting Matthew, especially when she had been deprived of his loving caresses and whispered nothings for the past week. She hated that their homework left them no time for one another in the evenings.

Alfred's eyes widened at the sight before him. They were making out... His little brother and sister were making out with each other right in front of him. What the hell was going on?! What had Matthew yelled at him? And what was this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach? He was wrenched from his musings by the sound of Meg's soft whimpers. The teen's back arched in pleasure as her brother's hands trailed up and down her sides expertly, keening needily every time he stroked a particularly sensitive spot.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Alfred exclaimed, his voice finally returning

Matthew ignored him, continuing to pleasure Meg. He was going to make sure that Alfred never forgot who the gorgeous sophomore belonged to.


End file.
